Vegeta's First Kill
by stevie.wonder1120
Summary: When Frieza asks a five year old Prince Vegeta to kill a man for him for the first time, how does he react? My first story so please R&R : Warning: Mild child abuse.


A/N: Hello everybody and thank you for checking out my story! This idea came to me when all great ideas do... When I woke up at 2 AM and couldn't fall back asleep :) This is my first so please tell me how I do!

Summary: When Frieza asks a five year old Prince Vegeta to kill a man for him for the first time, how does he react?

I don't think Vegeta was heartless his whole life, because when I watched the episode where Frieza kills him, he said that Frieza made him what he was so... yeah :)

Disclaimer: I just realized that I totally forgot this xD I DON'T OWN DBZ!

* * *

**Vegeta's First Kill**

A young boy of 5 years walked through the metal halls of the spaceship. As the red scouter on his face beeped, signaling an incoming call, he stopped walking and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Lord Frieza requests an audience of you, monkey prince." Said the smooth voice of Zarbon before the transmission was cut off.

The boy changed his direction and approached the large double doors of Frieza's throne room. He took a deep breath before pushing the button next to the doors that would open them.

He walked into the room and bowed before the floating chair in the center of the room as he tried to hide the grimace at his own actions. While he was waiting for the pink and white lizard to acknowledge his presence in the room, he noticed a tall man with pale blue skin and short cropped white hair standing next to Frieza's chair.

"Vegeta, I see you've arrived without problem." The lizard said as he finally looked toward the young Prince.

Vegeta tried to keep his voice level and not show his fear like his father always told him. "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"You have been training as a soldier for me for about a year now and I think I have finally found a job for you, other than being my little pet, of course." Frieza told him as he jumped from his chair to stand in between Vegeta and the man with blue skin.

"What do you request of me, my Lord?" Prince Vegeta asked as he stood.

"This man behind me is King of the Planet Ghunra. I requested that he allow me to purchase and purge his planet but, unfortunately for him, he is being insubordinate. I want you to kill him for me."

The young Prince looked up at his master with unconcealed shock. His small, round face paled as he heard the words of the lizard.

"Why would I do that, Lord Frieza? This man hasn't done anything wrong to me. It would be dishonorable for me to kill him when he has done nothing wrong." Vegeta said in a voice much calmer than what he was feeling. He knew that there was no arguing with Frieza's orders but he could at least try.

The icy lizard chuckled quietly at the boy's words as he moved closer to him.

"Are you questioning me, boy? Or is it that you really do hate your father and want him to die?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and filled with tears at Frieza's threat. There was definitely no way out of this one. "I am not questioning you, Lord Frieza; it's just that I don't want to kill him." Vegeta said with a shaky voice.

"No one asked you what you wanted!" Frieza shouted at the little boy as he smacked him across the face with his tail, sending him flying into the wall. The King of Ghunra's eyes widened at Frieza's outburst. He honestly felt bad for the little boy who would soon be his murderer.

Vegeta picked himself up from the floor and touched the bruise that was forming on his cheek. He looked back and forth between his master and the man he was assigned to kill. He really didn't want to do this. He had never killed anyone before and didn't want to start now.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza." Vegeta said in a small, trembling voice as a few tears slipped down his face. He walked closer to the King and raised his small hand. He looked back at Frieza, who was watching the interaction with a small, evil smile on his face.

"Go ahead Vegeta, we haven't got all day. I'm sure your father wouldn't want to hear that his disappointment of a son was his cause of death." The lizard taunted the little Prince.

As the tear flow on Prince Vegeta's face became a steady stream, he closed his eyes and gathered a ball of ki in his hand. He gasped as the ki ball left his hand and he heard the gasp of the man it hit. The little boy opened his eyes and looked to the ground at the white haired man on the floor.

The man now had a bloody hole in his chest and was gasping for air. Vegeta watched in horror as the man looked up at him and the life drained from his eyes. When he stopped struggling, the Prince knew he was gone.

Vegeta looked to the ground in shame as the tears came even harder than before. His soft sobs the only thing keeping him standing.

"Well done, my little monkey prince. You may leave now. And tell your father that he will be allowed to live a few more days… that is, if you don't mess up at all."

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice as he ran from the room with his hands covering his tear stained face. Frieza laughed at the prince's retreating form. It was that laugh that would haunt the young prince for the rest of his mortal life.

* * *

A/N: R&R and please tell me how I did! No flames please just constructive criticism... I don't know if I will write again.. I just wanted to see how I would do so please tell me if I should :)


End file.
